Devil's Trill
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: - Papa... – Murmurou sem ter coragem de voltar-se para o olhar diretamente nos olhos. Puxando os fones, deixou-os cair à frente de seu corpo. - AU


**Devil's trill**

**Autor: **Theka Tsukishiro

**Categoria:** **[Gincana 5 anos Need for Fics] Fanfics com temas e itens I, Tema: [Competição]** – Outros animes/mangás - Slash (MxM) Axis Power Hetalia – AU –– Francis Bonnefoy (França) e Matthew Williams (Canadá)- Romance - Angst

**Advertências:** Relação homossexual e um pouco de sofrimento emocional

**Classificação:** (R)

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo:** - Papa... – Murmurou sem ter coragem de voltar-se para o olhar diretamente nos olhos. Puxando os fones, deixou-os cair à frente de seu corpo

**Frase-tema: **"Nós nos melhoramos com vitórias sobre nos mesmos. Competição deve existir e você deve vencer." - Edward Gibbon

**Itens usados:** Sorriso no rosto; Frase: Você consegue; Bandeira; Sonhar

**Beta:** Fê_nix, my dear! Muito, mas muito obrigado por betar pra mim em tempo recorde! 3

**Disclamer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers (ヘタリア Axis Powers , Hetaria Akushisu Pawāzu?) era originalmente uma webcomic criada por Hidekaz Himaruya que mais tarde foi adaptada para mangá e anime.

**Para quem não conhece a série:** O anime é levemente nonsense, com episódios de curta duração (com uma média de cinco minutos), procurando o traço humorístico nos estereótipos de cada nacionalidade. A série apresenta uma interpretação alegórica de eventos políticos e históricos, particularmente durante a II Guerra Mundial, a qual os vários países são representados por personagens antropóficos. Hetalia (ヘタリア?) é a combinação de hetare (ヘタレ? Palavra japonesa para "incompetente") e Itália Italia (イタリア?)1 . Uma alusão a aparente covardia da Itália durante a Segunda Guerra.

**Explicações:** A patinação artística começou a ser disputada nos Jogos Olímpicos na edição de Verão de 1908, em Londres, e voltou a fazer parte do programa dos Jogos de Verão em Antuérpia 1920. Com a criação dos Jogos Olímpicos de Inverno, este esporte deixou de ser disputado em edições de verão, estando presente em todas as edições até hoje.  
A patinação artística recebe este nome por envolver elementos da área das artes plástica e cênica, de dança e de música no momento das competições. Embora não haja pontuação para música utilizada na apresentação, as trilhas sonoras são peças da composição geral dos atletas, podendo causar um importante impacto emocional.  
Devil's Trill – Composição: Giuseppe Tartini (1692 – 1770)  
Foi para o astrônomo francês Jérôme Lalande que Tartini confessou o sonho que o inspirou a escrever a sonata de número 2 opus 1 denominada "O Trinado do Diabo". Tocando uma bela melodia, trazida diretamente das regiões infernais, o Diabo lhe desafia: "Esta nem você é capaz de tocar". Admirado e perturbado com a habilidade de sua ilustre visita, Tartini acorda e da início a difícil tarefa de transcrever a obra que acabara de ouvir. Reza a lenda, que passado dois anos após o fato, Tartini tivera o mesmo sonho, podendo assim, concluir parte do que havia esquecido.  
A Sonata do Diabo foi originalmente escrita para violino e baixo contínuo, em quatro movimentos, uma estrutura atípica, uma vez que o modelo da forma sonata na época possuía três movimentos. O tema principal tem um início calmo, melancólico e um tanto obscuro, vagarosamente surgem alguns trinados aqui e acolá. Aos 3'33" podemos ouvir o início da dificílima sequência de trinados, mas é aos 8'03″ que surge um assombroso encadeamento de trinados não por acaso assinalado na partitura como"Trille du diable".  
O trinado ou trilo (não confundir com trítono, que também foi sutilmente utilizado na composição) é uma repetição rápida e alternada de duas notas musicais vizinhas, que pode variar de um semitom até um tom acima da nota real. Todos estes pequenos tr que vocês podem observar acima das notas na partitura abaixo, são as partes onde deve-se executar o trinado.

**Música inspiração: **Devil's Trill - Vanessa Mae

**oOoOocOo**

Encolhido a um canto do espaçoso vestiário destinado para os atletas, o jovem loiro de olhos violáceos abraçou-se mais aos joelhos. Afundando a cabeça no meio das pernas, queria esquecer um pouco de suas responsabilidades.

Com um suspiro pesaroso, começou a pensar novamente em sua trajetória até chegar onde estava. Volvendo os olhos para o relógio de pulso que ainda estava usando, mordiscou o lábio carnudo e afundou novamente a cabeça entre os joelhos. Tinha tempo.

Precisava se acalmar, ou não conseguiria ir bem no percurso longo. Até mesmo havia fugido da agitação e de perto de seu treinador para buscar o almejado local silencioso. Mas parecia que não estava adiantando. Estava com medo. Havia cometido um pequeno deslize no percurso curto, e agora não estava mais tão confiante de si mesmo.

Era sua primeira Olimpíada de Inverno, e começava somente agora a sentir o peso e a importância de tal competição. Deveria ter escutado os pais, deveria não ter ido e esperado mais tempo, mas o que seu técnico havia lhe dito parecera ser o correto. Já era velho perto de alguns patinadores que lá se encontravam. Já tinha bem 22 anos nas costas e muitos daqueles exímios patinadores de outros países tinham entre 15 e 20 anos. Sabia que teria poucas Olimpíadas pela frente, por isso tinha de agarrar com unhas e dentes aquela oportunidade.

Com um gemido rouco, soltou as pernas e endireitou as costas. Já havia passado por coisas piores. Havia se machucado quatro anos atrás na competição Nacional e se recuperara, quando muitos acreditavam que ele não mais patinaria. Era batalhador e nunca se acovardara, estava na hora de parar de sentir pena de si mesmo e trocar de roupa.

Decidido, colocou os fones de ouvido do Ipod e ligou esperando que a música ritmada, executada por Vanessa Mae, começasse a tocar. Vestindo a roupa negra com nuances em vermelho vivo em labaredas pelas pernas bem torneadas, observou sua imagem refletida no espelho de corpo todo. Fechando o zíper frontal, pegou uma pequena bolsa de onde tirou corretivo liquido, pó compacto e o delineador.

Começou a se maquiar, cobrindo pacientemente as olheiras profundas, resultadas da noite mal dormida. Quando finalmente estava terminando de calçar as luvas longas negras com labaredas vermelhas, seu olhar cruzou com azuis translúcidos pelo espelho. Os cabelos longos e loiros emoldurando o rosto bonito.

- _Papa..._ – Murmurou sem ter coragem de voltar-se para o olhar diretamente nos olhos. Puxando os fones, deixou-os cair à frente de seu corpo.

- Graças aos céus! – o loiro agradeceu ao escutar a voz baixa e o termo carinhoso que usavam entre quatro paredes. Com passadas longas, o francês de nascença se aproximou, o abraçando por trás. Afundando o rosto na curva do ombro com o pescoço do loiro mais baixo, suspirou aliviado.

- Me desculpe, eu...

- _Non_ diga mais nada, Matt! – Pediu o francês. Sentindo o canadense estremecer entre seus braços, ajudou quando este começou a se virar entre seus braços. Segurando o queixo do outro com o polegar e o indicador, mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior. – O que aconteceu? Por que está se trocando tão longe do rinque de patinação?

- Desculpe, Francis! Eu... Eu apenas non sei o que aconteceu comigo. – Murmurou Matthew. Ele sabia que estava agindo como criança, mas não se importava mais. Não era frágil, mas naquele momento, precisava sentir-se seguro.

- Eu já lhe disse, _mon amour_, você tem de se esquecer o que aconteceu na apresentação curta. Sabe que o percurso longe é o que conta. – Sustentou-lhe o olhar. – Busque sua força interior... – Continuou, e ao ver o modo lacônico de seu patinador, forçou-o. – Vamos, Matthew Williams, onde está aquele garotinho que me olhava com fervor a cada coisa que eu exigia ou corrigia?

- Ele está perdido em algum lugar aqui dentro. – Respondeu o loiro mais baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que tocava o próprio peito. – Francis, eu estou com medo. É muita cobrança para uma pessoa só, e tenho medo que a **bandeira** do Canadá nem chegue ao pódio. – Desabafou.

- _Non, non_ pense nisso! – Pediu o técnico ao soltá-lo um pouco para poder vê-lo melhor. Confie em si mesmo. Eu confio em você, sei do que é capaz. – Fez uma pausa e espetou-lhe um pouco mais os cabelos. Conseguiu fazer com que um **sorriso no rosto** do jovem surgisse.

- Eu _non_ sei o que seria de mim sem você! – Matt proferiu e se jogou nos braços do outro.

- Você iria conseguir sem mim. És talentoso! – Mordiscou o próprio lábio inferior. Ver o patinador tão angustiado dava-lhe vontade de não deixá-lo pisar no rinque e protegê-lo de todo o mal. Mas não podia ser tão egoísta. – Vamos lá! **Você consegue**, eu tenho fé! – E pensou por uns minutinhos. – Aquilo foi uma fatalidade, agora tudo vai correr bem. – Depositando um beijo leve nos lábios do canadense, aprofundou-o quando sentiu os braços em volta de seu pescoço e as mãos afundarem em suas madeixas provocando-lhe arrepios.

Ao se separarem tinham as respirações alteradas.

- _Je t'aime!_ – Matt murmurou próximo ao ouvido do mais alto. Soltando-se dele, sentou no banco e calçou os patins negros com a proteção de borracha para a lâmina na mesma cor.

- Lembre-se, Matt: **Nós nos melhoramos com vitórias sobre nós mesmos. Competição deve existir e você deve vencer.** Eu sei que vai vencer! Mas acima de tudo, divirta-se patinando. – O francês sabia que seu comandado entenderia o que estava lhe pedindo.

Em silêncio, caminharam para o ginásio lotado. Dando uma piscadela discreta para o técnico, Matthew lançou-lhe as proteções dos patins e foi se aquecer, como todos os outros competidores estavam fazendo.

Após o aquecimento, o loiro mais baixo procurou por Francis, indo ficar sentado ao seu lado. Gostaria de poder segurar-lhe a mão, mas não podia. Não podia despertar a curiosidade da imprensa sobre eles. Sentia seu estômago revirar, mas respirava calmamente tentando se acalmar.

Próximo de sua vez, Francis o acompanhou até o portão de acesso ao gelo. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa para boa sorte e o viu entrar no gelo. Fechando o portão, viu quando o loiro parou bem no centro do rinque. Os olhos violáceos mais em evidência devido ao contorno forte e negro do delineador. Usava lentes de grau para corrigir sua miopia.

Francis sentia o coração batendo descompassado no peito. Assim que os primeiros acordes da música Devil's trill, executada pela violinista Vanessa Mae se ouviu, o jovem começou a girar no próprio eixo, movendo suas mãos e braços em uma coreografia perfeita e cadenciada.

Ao passar bem próximo a proteção, o canadense lançou-se em volteios, voleios e piruetas, bem como um triple axel para o centro do gelo. Pernas, braços, cintura gingando ao patinar, tudo estava perfeito.

Francis sabia que bastava Matthew pisar no gelo para se esquecer de suas aflições e dar o melhor de si. Fora assim que ele conseguira se classificar para a equipe do Canadá. Estava sendo a sensação do momento, e era tudo que o jovem sonhara.

Mais um double axel e, antes da música se encerrar, de joelhos o canadense deslizou até próximo ao centro do rinque, quase na direção dos juízes.

Com a respiração alterada, levantou-se e patinando por toda a extensão do gelo, agradeceu a torcida, pegando ursinhos de pelúcia e rosas. O loiro sentia-se feliz e mal podia esperar pra ver suas notas. Se aproximando do portão, esperou que Francis o abrisse, e aceitando a mão que ele lhe oferecia, deixou-se abraçar.

Seguiu até o banco onde a TV os focava esperando as notas. Acenou poucas vezes e se concentrou olhando o placar eletrônico que já estava informando as notas. Não fora mal, mas aquilo não lhe deixava tranquilo quanto a qual local no pódio iria ocupar.

**oOoOoOo**

Após tomar um bom banho, recolheu-se ao leito. Estava cansado, mas ao mesmo tempo muito feliz. Sobre a cômoda, repousada sobre a **bandeira** canadense, a medalha dourada.

Matt nem podia acreditar, tamanha a sua felicidade ao escutar o hino de seu país, e o pavilhão branco e vermelho subir mais alto. Sempre sonhara com aquela medalha. Volvendo os olhos para o lado, observou Francis aparecer trajando um robe de seda negra.

- Está cansado, _non_? – Foi mais uma constatação do que uma pergunta. Sorriu ao ver o loiro tentar negar o inevitável. – Talvez seja melhor eu o deixar sozinho...

_- Non!_! – Matthew levantou de um pulo revelando o dorso nu. Sentiu o rosto pegar fogo ao ver o mais velho devorando-o com os olhos. – _S'il vous plaît..._

Aproximando da cama, e deixando o robe deslizar por seus braços, Francis puxou as cobertas revelando o corpo devidamente torneado devido aos muitos treinos do mais novo. Baixando a cabeça, se apossou dos lábios macios e carnudos do canadense. Mordiscando com gosto e deleitando-se ao ouvi-lo gemer.

- Nossa comemoração,_ mon amour_! – A voz levemente rouca, a barbicha por fazer roçando na pele aveludada.

- Me faça seu! – pediu Matt ao se perder nos braços fortes de Francis Bonnefoy.

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

*Um baque surdo na porta de entrada fazendo com que a Coelha Aquariana desse um pulo na cadeira. Se preparando para o pior, conteve a respiração, e só a soltou quando escutou a voz do canceriano belicoso bem atrás de si.*

**Kardia:** O que? agora até mesmo de Free! e Hetalia você está escrevendo fics?

Ai Kar, não funga no meu cangote... isso dá arrepios... *sorriso malicioso nos lábios* E quem disse que eu não posso escrever com quem eu quero? que eu saiba, fazer fanfics ainda é livre, sabia?

**Kardia:** Pode até ser, mas eu não me conformo de você, nos trocando por outros animes que são...

Que são o que? Ora Kardia, me poupe, eu gosto de todos vocês. Escrevo quando a inspiração me vem. E ah... por que estou me explicando para você. Eu sou dona do kit fic ainda!

**Kardia:** Apelona...

*riso enviesado nos lábios* Vai papudo!

Olá! *sorriso angelical* Desculpem, Kardia tem o dom de me tirar fora do sério.  
Bem, eu espero que me perdoem novamente, pois nunca escrevi com os personagens de Hetalia. Eu amo o França e Canadá juntidinhos. espero que me perdoem se ficou um tanto nonsense, mas eu vejo o Canadá muito frágil apesar de ser um homem feito. Afinal não é todo mundo que tem um ursinho polar encantado.  
Agradeço quem leu, e please, deixe seus comentários.

beijos e até meu próximo surto  
**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
